


If I Told You

by Livvylikestoread



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: A little shit if you will, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Big brother bashing, Caregiver, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Michael Bashing, Multi, Sam is a BAMF, Sam is a little, Sam is a little shit but he has a reason to be, Sam is smart and snarky, Sam is submissive, Somewhat sexual, Subspace, Underage but Sam is aged up in this, Vampires are sexual, bbb, ddlb, he just needs a hug, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvylikestoread/pseuds/Livvylikestoread
Summary: Sam wasn’t sure when his life went to shit. He had a couple ideas-mostly all around Michael.This was mostly Michael’s fault. If Michael hadn’t have blackmailed him, with the one thing he really didn’t-couldn’t-have people knowing, then he would have fought harder-and probably won-for the right to stay with his dad.Yeah, fuck you Mikey.You dick.
Relationships: David/Marko/Dwayne/Paul/Sam Emerson, David/Sam Emerson, Dwayne/Sam Emerson, Lucy Emerson/Max, Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys), Paul/Sam Emerson, Sam Emerson/Marko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1: In Which Everything Has Gone Horribly Wrong

Sam wasn’t sure when his life went to shit. He had a couple ideas. The first idea was moving with his mom and brother to his mom’s dad’s place in Santa Carla, a whole state over. His parents marriage had been very rocky the past couple of years, and while he knew they both had their ups and downs, and fair share of blame in it all, it was ultimately his dad’s blatant cheating that drove the pen into the balloon, making the whole situation pop into action. He didn’t hate his dad, and his dad was still very much supportive as he could be with his oldest son taking his wife's side, while his intern had just found out she was pregnant.

Sam didn’t care. Well, he did to the extent that he felt for his mom, because yeah, being cheated on after twenty-some years of marriage kind of just throws everything back in her face. But still, she obviously wasn’t happy. Sam just didn’t know why she wouldn’t be honest with herself. Wasn’t it better for everyone if she was honest and actually tried to make herself happy and have a healthy life? 

What Sam did care about was leaving Phoenix. It was the one thing he didn’t think he’d have to do. But once again, his family seemed to over achieve his expectations. He had made it clear he didn’t want to leave, and was perfectly fine with staying with his dad, and was also fine with Tracy-his dad’s new baby momma. He was fine with it, which was obviously not the thing his mom or brother wanted to hear. His dad was okay with it too, at first, before he was suddenly giving in to his mother's wailing about being separated from her ‘baby boy’. In the end, his mom won full custody. He was pissed. His dad, who had his back with this whole thing, completely did a one eighty on him. Unlike Michael, who was able to pick up his foundations and take them somewhere else, Sam wasn’t like that. He didn’t want to be anywhere else. He liked his home. He loved his school, where he had friends, his teachers liked him, and he knew how to get around. 

Sam rolled his eyes at the thought of his older brother, looking out the window as the hills passed, giving way to flatter ground and a distinctive horizon of blue sea. God, they were almost there. Michael shuffles in the back, Nanook behind Sam in the back, his fur tickling Sam’s ear as he pressed his nose as far out Sam’s window as he could. 

Michael, yeah, let's talk about the other reason Sam was forced to come with his mother. Forced is a strong word, but black mailed would be a better description of the whole scenario. You see, Sam was a closeted homosexual. He liked it like that. He liked his privacy. It was his, and his alone. His own little secret that was one of the things he kept from his family, almost for fun. Truly he had been very fearful of their reactions at first. However, as he got older, and more comfortable in his own skin, and he developed his own style, he was slowly easing himself into being more open about his sexuality. He liked pastels, bright colors, designs, patterns, soft textures, name brand clothing, his hair to look good and feel soft and smell nice. He also liked boyish things, if you wanted to put the stereotypical gender role on things like comic books, rock music, watching  _ -specific- _ sports, and action movies. But enough about that. This in truth, was mostly Michael’s fault. If Michael hadn’t have blackmailed him, with the one thing he really didn’t- _ couldn’t _ -have people knowing, then he would have fought harder- _ and probably won _ -for the right to stay with his dad. 

“Let’s see what’s on the radio, huh?” His mother’s voice ripped him from his thoughts. Sam mentally sighed; though he would be grateful for a distraction other than the tense and stale silence of the car. Sam couldn’t be bothered to answer her though. He kept his arms crossed, slouched in the front seat, glancing at her hand as she fiddled with the nobs. Her rings caught the sun, burning his retinas with the silver reflexion. Sam tried to not groan as horrible static filled the car, his skin tingling with the overwhelming sensation that was much like having nails drag over a chalkboard, or worse, silverware scraping over dinner plates and hitting teeth with stupid little clinks. Sam shuddered, nauseous at the mere thought of those things. He wasn’t sure what he hated most of the two. 

“Keep going.” Michael called from the back, and Lucy complied. Sam resisted another eyeroll-he seemed to have been doing that a lot these past months. His brother was sitting in the back, spread out with sunglasses on as he kept the windows down. He didn’t seem to mind the saltiness of the air, the ever growing smell of the ocean caused Sam’s stomach to turn. Sam found himself wrinkling his nose. 

“What’s that smell?” It was rancid, like a dead animal, all juicy but dried up in the desert sands of Arizona. 

“Oh that’s the ocean air!” Lucy was in heaven. Obviously coming back to her roots was bringing on a large wave of nostalgia-no pun intended. 

“Smells like something died.” Sam muttered and Lucy’s smile dropped. Sam ignored the feeling of Michael flicking his ear. 

“Look, I know this move is hard.” Sam took a deep breath, subtly holding in a scream. “But this is good for us!”  _ For you. _ Sam thought. “You'll see! You’ll love Santa Carla.” She gently hit his arm, as if to perk him up. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, “If it was so great then why did you leave?” 

“Sam.” Michael’s voice was hard, stern in a deep way that brothers weren’t supposed to use with each other. It was a clear warning. ‘ _ Knock off your shit or I spill _ ’. Ever since Michael had found out his big secret, he’s literally used it on Sam at every given chance. Every ounce of rebellious urge Sam had was smothered by a mere look by Michael. Which their mother misinterpreted as Michael being the responsible one, the level headed one, and thus Michael was given the golden child award. He watched Sam all the time, told him what he needed to be doing, what he should care more about, shit like that. It was like Michael was trying to be Sam’s dad, because in Michael’s opinion, their real dad was a shit one. 

They finally pulled up to the house. It was large, and wooden, more like a giant cottage than anything. Sam wrinkled his nose up as he spotted the numerous animal figures in the yard. A sign for taxidermy was framed by a large bear with a moose, a cougar in a lunge as well.  _ God, can this get any worse? _ Sam thought, taking Nanook by the leash. He unclipped him, knowing the dog wouldn’t stray too far. Not from Sam anyways. Sam smiled as he watched his best-and pretty much only as of now-friend run to the horses. Nanook was Sam’s support dog, which his therapist said he should get. Sam was a nervous kid; surprising as it may be. He was awkward, and anxious all the time, and with a few sessions, and Sam loving the therapy dog they had at the clinic, his doctor instantly saw a way for Sam to improve. 

“Dad?” Lucy’s voice turned stiff, her worry evident as she walked to the porch. Sam walked over, about an arms length away from Michael, and saw an older man, which he recognized as his grandfather lying on his back, eyes closed. Sam’s first thought was fuck, now his grandpa was dead. 

“Is he dead?” Michael asked.

“He’s just a deep sleeper.” Lucy shook her head, elegantly placing her hand on his head. 

“If he’s dead can we go back to Phoenix?” Sam found himself asking before he could filter his own mouth. He really didn’t mean to voice that thought out loud, but the damage was done with a stern look from his mother and a quick slap to the back of his head from Michael. 

“Playing dead, from what I hear, doing a damn good job of it too.” Sam shook his head, not really believing the joke the old man thought would be funny. Lucy laughs, patting his back as she hugs him, helping him up. It was an awkward tour of the house; full of what they could do and what they could not do. You can imagine which of the lists were longer. Sam took the smallest room mostly out of a small sliver of respect from his mother. She was the adult after all, and Michael was just an asshole and ‘flipped’ Sam for the bigger of the two remaining rooms. Honestly Sam felt he got the better of the two rooms. He got larger windows; in fact he even had double windows that opened together, without screens so he could let in a very nice breeze. Sam unpacked all the things he wanted at in the near future. Leaving a few boxes stacked in a corner. He really hated unpacking. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Ugh, Fucking Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew one of two things. Either there was a small kitten all alone behind him, and these boys were just kind enough to stop and point it out, or they were talking about him.  
> Yeah. They were talking about him.  
> Fuck.

It wasn’t until two days later that Lucy wanted to go job hunting. Michael was insistent that he get his own job. Sam knew it was because he didn’t want to go back to school. In all truth, Michael was a good athlete, which made it easier on him, but his academic work was a shit show. Sam had to practically do half of it whenever they had their own study sessions. Sam had skipped a grade, which led him to be only a year under Michael instead of the actual two. Sam loved school, and he wasn’t afraid to admit he was smart. He wasn’t a nerd, or a geek, not in his opinion anyways. He was just good at problem solving, and he was able to think on a deeper level and bullshit a paper that left many teachers reeling. He enjoyed the rewards of good grades, and enjoyed learning new things. He was even allowed the opportunity to take a college course of psychology at the community college in Phoenix, just a bus ride away from his high school. 

The night descended on them, and Sam walked behind Michael as they tried to find something to do. Lucy had left, taken a small lead on a possible job. Michael suddenly stopped, causing Sam to hit his back. 

“What now?” Sam asked, looking around as to figure out what had Michael so transfixed. 

“I’m gunna go off, okay?” Sam furrowed his brow. 

“You’re supposed to stay with me.” Sam said, “Mom said so.” 

Michael rolled his eyes, scoffing. “Yeah, and I thought you were too old to have a babysitter.” Sam’s cheeks flushed with anger. Of course his bitch of a brother would pull that line. The one line he’s been parrotting for the past month as Michael repeatedly told him that Sam was to stay with him because ‘mom said so’. Michael slaps three dollars in Sam’s hand, giving him a parting pat on the shoulder before walking away. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Asshole.” He looked around, the boardwalk suddenly a lot bigger and scarier than he originally thought it was. He could feel the pull in his chest, his stomach tightening as he tried to ignore what he thought were eyes all over him. Sam shook his head, walking to the sound of music, following the flow of the crowd around him. Sam stood on the upper level of the boardwalk, looking down at the small concert below him. It was on the beach, a platform for the band with large speakers on either side of the stage. People all around were dancing, banging their heads maniacally to what they thought was a good beat. Cheers and laughter were all around him, nearly drowned out by the singer and treble. Sam fingered the small button on his pink and blue floral shirt, trying to ignore how utterly scared and confused he was becoming. He wished his mom let him bring Nanook. But she said he wouldn’t be allowed on the boardwalk. Sam thought it was just a way to make his life a little more miserable, because he just saw a woman with a dog. 

“Look at these boys,” A voice called behind him. Sam ignored it, figuring the group of men behind him were just being obnoxious. “A lost kitten.” Sam frowned. He knew one of two things. Either there was a small kitten all alone behind him, and these boys were just kind enough to stop and point it out, or they were talking about him. Sam tensed when someone leaned up against the railing, standing unnecessarily close. Sam looked over. The man was tall, taller than Michael, with bleach white hair cut into a mullet, a silver earring dangling under his left ear. He wore only black; a black shirt, with a black leather jacket, black leather pants with black boots, and a large black wool coat. 

“Hey kitty!” A gangly guy called, coming up to his other side, limbs long and bouncy as he leaned heavily on the railing. It shook with how hard he hit it. The guy was grinning, much like a maniac, with a head of wild sandy hair. It was messy and long, looking like some bird tried to nest on the top and got tired halfway through. He wore a mesh shirt, a black jacket with pins on the front, the tightest white pants Sam’s ever laid eyes on and black boots. 

Sam’s fingers fumbled in their rhythmic messing on his button, his heart skipping as anxiety coiled high in his chest as he noticed two other guys box him in. One was tall and dark, with the silkiest dark hair. His skin was tanned, standing out more than it would if he wasn’t with three very pale blonds. He wore no shirt, but dark jeans with boots, a leather jacket with a jaguar on the right side. The other was shorter yet still taller than Sam; his hair long and curly, face angelic and youthful like a cherub. He hid a smirk behind his thumb, his patch work jacket the one thing that stood out the most to Sam. Sam held firm and leveled the guy with a glare. 

“Don’t call me that.” His words were quiet, low under the loud music but they seemed to hear him. Cat like grins shared between them, secret messages in their eyes as they trailed their gazes over Sam’s slim form. “Go away.” Sam forced, glaring at the obvious leader, the one who spoke to him first before he turned away from them. He kept his eyes on the ocean, the dark waters mixing with the sky, almost making a large black void in the distance. 

“Don’t be like that,” The maniac said, leaning his face close, his breath wasn’t bad, but Sam could distinctly make out the scent of weed. Yeah, this wasn’t someone Sam wanted to hang with if he got like this when high. Sam didn’t do drugs, and didn’t want to associate himself with people who let it get to their heads and run their lives. “We’d rather stay with you kitten.” 

“I want to be alone.” Sam glared, crossing his arms, holding himself as he leaned away from the weirdo. 

“He’s so cute!” The guy just ignored Sam’s words. “Don’t ya think? Cute little kitty!” 

Sam flushed, anger swelling up and replacing his anxiety. The guy was much too close, too familiar with Sam when he didn’t even know his name. “Get away from me! I said leave me alone dammit!” 

“Paul.” The bleach blond spoke only once, and the other backed off, but still held his smug air and grin, obviously pleased with Sam’s little outburst. “Why are you all alone kitten?” 

“None of your business. Don’t call me that!” Sam snapped, glaring hotly at the guy. 

Paul snickered, “Kitties got claws Marko!” 

“What’s wrong?” The shorter blond asked, tilting his head. 

Sam rolled his eyes, sass and a bratty attitude was his go to defence. “Why do you care? Leave me alone.” 

“We saw your brother ditch you.” 

Sam’s face flushed, embarrassed these guys saw. “Yeah, so? Big deal. He’s an asshole.” 

“Language.” The leader quips, his lips twitching into a smirk but his eyes were serious, the blue orbs sparkling with the yellow light of bonfires on the beach, a red glow from the boardwalk making him look so dominating that Sam’s body tensed in a very familiar way. Sam bit his cheek, the familiar feeling of regression pulling at his mind. 

“You’re not my boss, so fuck off.” 

“Careful, you’re getting off easy. One more mouthy reply like that and you will be going over my knee.” Sam’s eyes widened, heat swimming around his body as he imagined himself bent over this guys knee, being spanked because he was a bratt. Sam was so flushed that when Paul leaned closer, brushing his chest against his back, molding their bodies together, he felt intensely cold. 

“I think the kitty likes that idea David.” It was the smaller one, Marko maybe if Sam was thinking correctly, who smiled behind his hand. His blue eyes danced over Sam, not subtle at all with how he checked Sam’s body out, lust clearly his only interest. 

“No!” Sam snapped, “My name’s not kitty!” 

“Strike three.” David grins, making Sam’s mouth fall open. 

Sam suddenly felt a rush of energy. “Yeah like fat chance I’m going anywhere with you! Get off me, and leave me alone!” Sam brushed Paul’s arm off his shoulders and pushed his way out of the circle. He stomps away, feeling childish but it also made him feel better. 

“Assholes, telling me what to do. Calling me kitten.” Sam mutters under his breath making his way back to the car. It was a short trip, but he eventually made it. Only to have a pissed off mom and a coy brother. 

“And just where have you been?” Lucy’s voice traveled through the parking lot. “Michael said you ran off an hour ago! I’ve been worried sick!” 

Sam took a deep calming breath. He noticed how Michael raised an eyebrow, expecting him to cover for something that wasn’t his fault. “Sorry, I just went to the bathroom, and I got distracted by the concert.” 

“Don’t give me that look. You’ve been nothing but crappy to us since we’ve moved. This attitude is going to change.” Sam kept his eyes down, getting into the back seat as he silently listened to his mother bitch at him. She was so clueless sometimes. Michael had her wrapped around his finger. It was fucking annoying. Annoying because that used to be Sam. He use to be able to just bat his long lashes and smile at his mom and she would turn to putty for him. Nope. Not anymore. Not since he wanted to choose his dad, the ‘cheater’ over her, the ‘perfect mother and parent who never did anything wrong’. Sam buckled himself in, missing the four bikers watching and listening as the small broken family drove away, the mothers nagging fading with the rumble of her truck. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Pain, Suffering, and Jesus Fucking Christ-Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kitten! Fancy seeing you here.” Sam closed his eyes, sighing heavily as he just thought how great it was that these guys showed up.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Sam opened his eyes. Nanook was still sleeping, head tucked into the curve of Sam’s neck and shoulder, breaths tickling his cheek. It was times like this that Sam thought his dog was smarter than average. Nanook, while yes an emotional support animal, always seemed to know what Sam needed. He had this understanding in his golden eyes whenever Sam would quietly speak to him in the night. Sam told Nanook everything. It wasn’t like the dog was gunna tell, he was Sam’s best friend and all. Sam pulled the soft black cat into his chest, the blue eyes catching just a small bit of the sun’s rays. His thoughts traveled back to the group of boys, bikers obviously from the look of them, and wondered if they could see it. Did they see how he held himself? How did they know? Did they even know? Maybe he was just reading too far into it. It was a pet name to get a rise out of him. Yeah. That was it. 

Sam’s head hurt from the small crying session he had last night after getting home. His mom has grounded him to his room for further notice. Which means that he will be getting breakfast and coming straight up here. It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed to leave the house, Sam knew he still could. But it was the principal that Lucy and Michael would ‘always know where Sam was’. Michael has gotten good at getting their mother to believe that Sam runs off, gets himself into trouble, stupid shit like that. Confining Sam to his room was just another way for his mom to know he wasn’t sneaking off. It was times like this that Sam really hated his brother. 

“Sam come with me.” Sam suppressed a groan. He didn’t want to leave the house, and didn’t want to be following his mother around like a little kid attached to her skirt. Lucy was on the hunt for another job, as the lead last night didn’t work out. Apparently she was too ‘mature’ to serve drinks at the bar-Sam was positive the guy told her she was just too old. 

“I saw a flyer not too far away about a movie store.” Sam nodded, following behind her as the sky started to darken. “The owner doesn’t work during the day, so I figured we could get something to eat before we go over.” Lucy was smiling, looking much like the mother he had before the divorce. In truth, Sam could tell she was happier, without the stress of a well known business man for a husband. Sam just wished she wouldn’t pretend like nothing was wrong. She was acting as if he wasn’t even grounded and that everything was okay when it was clear that things were not okay. 

“Look, I know you aren’t happy about this.”  _ Oh, god. Here we go. _ Sam played with his straw, watching it spin the ice in his coke around. “I-I know you wanted to stay with your father but honey, it wasn’t a good place for you. I mean, the gangs of friends doing drugs and the bullying-” Sam looked up, confused as to what the hell she was talking about. 

“What?” 

“You know, you’re friends. Honey don’t give me that look, Michael told me everything.” Lucy shook her head and Sam closed his eyes, Lucy taking it as guilt. In reality Sam was just trying not to burst into tears. “It wasn’t a safe environment. I needed to know you were okay. I’m just glad he never found any drugs in your things.” 

“He went through my things?!” Sam hissed. 

“That’s enough Samuel.” Sam closed his mouth, clenching his teeth together. “Now, I’ve been trying to get over it. I know that once school starts you’re going to have more freedom, but still, I don’t want to hear anymore of this drug business.” 

Sam nods, “Yes ma’am.” 

  
  


The movie store was bigger than Sam thought it would be. The selections were vast with at least two copies of each movie. Sam stood awkwardly behind his mom as she approached the guy at the counter. He was extremely tall, too tall in Sam’s opinion. His brown hair was parted and combed perfectly, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He wore a bright pink shirt with a tie, a grid like jacket thrown over. If Sam had to guess, this man was the manager, and he supposed with how he was doing paperwork, the owner? Maybe? This the guy mom needed to meet? 

“Max!” His mother called, catching his attention. He smiled at her, dropping his pen and shaking her hand in greeting. “Hello, how are you?” 

“I’m well, thank you.” His voice was smooth, deep and mature as he glanced at Sam. “Ah, hello young man.” 

“Hi.” Sam nodded, hands in his pockets as he rocked awkwardly on his feet. 

“This is Sam, my youngest. He’s with me for the evening.” She turned to Sam, “Go ahead and look around.” Sam nodded, silently thinking that why would he look around if they had no TV? But, he let the two talk as he leaserly strolled through the aisles. He had been looking at a vampire movie when he felt a body brush up against his back. 

“Kitten! Fancy seeing you here.” Sam closed his eyes, sighing heavily as he just thought how  _ great _ it was that these guys showed up. He turned to see the two blonds; Paul and Marko, if he was remembering correctly. Sam didn’t return their smiles. 

“Stop calling me that. My name isn’t Kitten.” 

“Now now,” Paul rounded Sam. Now the two were on either side of the young teen. Sam shook his head, glaring at the lanky goon. “No need to hiss at us. We’re just being friendly kitty.” 

“We wanna be friends.” Marko snickers, glancing at Paul before sliding an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Your brother ditch you again this time?” 

Sam rolled his eyes at the thought of his brother. “No. My mom’s here for a job interview.” 

“Oooh, she the pretty lady chatting with Max?” 

“Yeah.” Sam sighed, pushing past them to walk to Lucy. He came up right as a burst of laughter left her. “Mom,” 

“Mh?” She turned, eyes clouded over as if she was confused as to who he was. “Oh, hi honey. Did you find a movie?” 

“Huh?”

“A movie, to take home?”

Sam tilted his head, his face probably didn’t hide his annoyance at all but right now he really didn’t care. “Mom, we have no tv.” 

“So?” 

Sam blinked, “No tv means no vhs player, which means renting a movie is redundant.” 

Her face soured at his tone, “Sam, we talked about this. Just look around some more, I haven’t finished my conversation with Max yet.” 

“Here Sam,” Max’s voice interrupted whatever thought Sam was beginning to have. He pulled out a small bill, which ended up being ten dollars. He held it out to Sam, who was looking at him with a mixed expression of shock and suspicion. “Why don’t you go and explore the boardwalk? You’re mother and I are going to be talking for a while.” He smiled, nothing malicious or tricky about him. He seemed very genuine, but Sam wasn’t too sure. 

“Oh, Max, you don’t need to. I would much rather have him here, where I can watch him.” Lucy tried, shaking her head, clearly embarrassed. 

Sam worked his jaw at her words before he flashed Max with a smile. “Thank you, that’s very kind of you.” He took it, but Lucy shook her head. 

“No, Sam, remember our talk earlier?” 

“Come now, Lucy. He’s still a kid, let him have some fun yeah?” 

“Yeah mom, please?” Sam asked, hopefully flashing his big blue eyes at her. He hasn’t used that face in a while, he might have been out of practice. Lucy sighed, nodding before giving Sam a look.

“Behave.”

“Always.” Sam remarked. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam bit the inside of his cheek. He was regressing, his sentences were getting shorter. His stomach twisted in knots. He didn’t want to regress here, not with them. It wasn’t safe.

“Always.” Sam remarked, pocketing the bill and smiling to Max, extremely grateful. Max nodded, and Sam didn’t care if the man was using him to appeal to Lucy or not, or trying to win him over by giving him money. He was just glad Max was able to let him get away for a bit. Sam rushed out of the store, not really caring where he was going. The boardwalk was crowded, but Sam was starting to think it was like this every night. 

“Kitten!” Sam’s shoulders slumped, his eyes falling closed as his head tilted back, as if to curse out God and his angels. Paul and Marko ran up after him, all smiles and laughter. How could they be so freaking happy all the time? Sam figured it was the weed. 

“Hey kitty!” 

“What do you want?” Sam refrained from telling them to stop calling him that. It was obvious they didn’t give a shit. Sam continued walking, not really sure what he wanted to do now that he had ten dollars and no mother to pester him and complain about his ‘activities’ in the past. 

“What ya doing?” Marko asked, falling into step with him as people parted for them. 

Paul wrapped his lanky arm around Sam’s shoulders, practically leaning all his weight on Sam. “You busy?” 

“No. I’m just looking.” Sam grumbled, glancing at the lanky guy who wiggles his eyebrows at Marko. 

“You can come hang with us!” 

“Yeah, we’ll show you a good time.” Marko followed up, arm bumping Sam’s. 

“No thanks.” Sam shook his head, but they were already turning him down a walkway and weaving through the crowd. “Hey!” 

“Tough luck kitten!” Paul laughed, grip tighter than it looked as Sam tried to smoothly wiggle out of it. 

“This is kidnapping.” Sam snapped, crossing his arms. 

“Hn.” Marko chuckled, thumb between his teeth. 

“Relax kitty, we don’t bite.” Paul grinned, and Marko rolled his eyes. Sam felt like he was missing a joke, but let it go. Because he saw they were coming up to the other two of the group. They were sitting on bikes, with two others parked next to them. Sam gripped his arms tighter, unsure of what was going to happen. This was more frightening than he wanted it to be. 

“Look who we found boys!” 

David smirked, smoke hanging from his lips as he looked Sam over. Sam didn’t miss the raised eyebrow, and glared at the bleach blond. He looked fine, so what was that face for? Sam wore a simple baby blue tank top with jeans rolled at the ankles and white sneakers. What was this guys deal? 

“Hello Kitten,” David’s voice was low, and he blew out smoke as he met Sam’s eyes. “You come to hang out with us tonight?” 

“No.” Sam frowned, “Your buddies didn’t give me a choice.” 

David raised an eyebrow, “Kitty’s got an attitude today David.” Paul exclaimed, like he was going to get a reward for some big secret he knew. 

“I can see that.” Sam felt very nervous about this. He felt fine in public, as he was sure-positive almost-that they wouldn't try anything in front of everybody. Sam was never big on making a scene, so if they threatened to start something, he wasn’t too sure he could get himself out of walking away with them, off to some secluded part of the beach or an ally. Sam flushed, heat coiling inside his belly at the thought of it. No. He was not going to let those thoughts cloud his judgement. “Come on Kitten,” David nodded to the space on his bike, directly behind him. Sam shook his head, but Paul was already pushing him towards David. 

“Let’s go for a ride Kitty!” Sam puffed his cheeks, glaring at Paul. Sam didn’t want to, knowing it was a horrible idea, but he found his body moving anyways. He climbed on, familiar with the routine as he rode with Michael before his brother became a dick about everything. Sam wrapped his arms around David’s torso, the thick fabric of his coats hid how lean David actually was. Sam gripped David’s jacket at the bike roared to life. They took off, Marko and Paul leading while David followed them, the other guy behind them. They didn’t ride far, but did take over a bonfire that was abandoned near the beach. It was over a little hill, tall weeds swishing in the wind as salt water and burning wood assaulted Sam’s nose. 

Sam slid off the bike, holding onto David’s arm to steady himself before letting go. Sam wrapped his arms around himself, not cold but seeking comfort in his own embrace. Sam jumped when a heavy jacket was placed over his shoulders. He looked up, seeing it was the tall dark one, completely shirtless now as his long hair fell over one shoulder. He smirked down at Sam, who blushed. 

“You look cold.” His voice was deep, teasing as he walked passed Sam to the fire, opening a cooler and pulled out a few beers and tossed them around. Sam slowly made his way over, the others already claiming chairs. There wasn’t any left, and Sam was about to sit in the sand when his name was called. 

“Sam.” David’s eyes were bright, shining in the dim light from the crackling fire. He patted his lap, leather making the sound sharper than it would be if he were just wearing jeans. “Come sit with me.” 

Sam glared, cheeks pink as he shook his head. “No. I’m not sitting on your lap.” 

David’s face was stern, “Now, Kitten. Don’t make me ask again.” Sam gripped the leather jacket tighter, pulling it closer to him as if to shield him from David’s stare. Sam bit the inside of his cheek before he walked over.  _ Fine _ . If he wanted to play this game, fine. Sam could play to. Sam fell into David’s lap, not as rough as he would have liked, but not gracefully either. He sat sideways, side against David’s chest as he faced Paul, who was smirking the whole time. Sam glared,  _ that bastard _ . David’s arms instantly trapped him in. One was rubbing his back, gloved gliding over the jacket while his other hand was resting on Sam’s knee, curled to hold his legs up and keep them from sliding off. Sam tried to not lean on David, as he didn’t want to be right up face to face with the man. Sam shifted, feeling small and vulnerable. Normally, he would like to sit on someone's lap, maybe be petted or have his hair touched or rubbed, but not this time. 

“Tell us about yourself Kitten.” David’s voice was smug, silky as satin. 

Sam shrugged. He really didn’t want to tell them anything. They were pushy and didn’t know how to take no for an answer. “Why?” 

“We wanna get to know our kitten of course!” Paul grinned, taking a deep swig of his beer. 

Sam frowned, lip pouting without him meaning to. “M’not yours.” Paul rolled his eyes, nodding his head as if to say ‘sure sure’. David patted Sam’s thigh, and Sam pulled the jacket closer. “I’m not telling you, I don’t even know you.” 

“Sure you do. I’m David, that’s Paul, Marko and Dwayne.” David mocked him, as if Sam were a child that should know who they were. “Now, tell us about you kitten.” 

“Well one, my name is Sam, not kitten.” 

“Mm, I like Kitten better.” David’s thumb started to lightly brush over Sam’s thigh. Sam tried to ignore it. “Where are you from?” 

“Phoenix.” Sam said, “We moved here to live with my grandpa.” 

“Why’d you move?” David’s voice was getting quieter as he watched his own hand begin to trace shapes into Sam’s leg. 

Sam’s face twisted into a sneer. “My parents divorced. I had to move with my mom, she got custody of us.” 

“Us?” 

Sam nodded, “My brother and I.” 

“The one who ditched you.” Dwayne nodded and Sam wrinkled his nose. 

“Yeah, he’s an asshole.” Sam pulled Dwayne’s coat tighter around himself. “I wanted to stay with my dad, but that didn’t work out.” 

“Why did they divorce?” Paul asked, but Marko hit him. “What? Just asking!” 

“My dad cheated; or was cheating and he got his intern pregnant.” Sam shrugged, “It’s whatever.” 

“You don’t care?” Marko’s eyebrows raised and Sam shook his head. 

“No. It’s not my fault, neither of my parents weren’t happy. My mom was miserable, but she was too focused on making everything better. My dad was just done, and found something to make him happy somewhere else. It’s not my fault they couldn’t be honest with each other and themselves.” David shifted, holding Sam’s back before he started to rub it. Slow soothing circles that made Sam’s body relax on instinct. Sam eyed the star looking pin on David’s coat, the metal shiny as it caught the light of the fire. He wanted to touch it, to tinker with it. It was very nice, and pretty. Sam blinked, pushing the tug of regression back. He could not do that here. 

“You’re very mature for your age, aren’t you.” 

Sam shrugged, “I guess so. I like to learn stuff...I like school. I miss my school.” Sam bit the inside of his cheek. He was regressing, his sentences were getting shorter. His stomach twisted in knots. He didn’t want to regress here, not with them. It wasn’t safe. David’s hand was still rubbing his back, and to be honest that wasn’t helping Sam keep his mental age in check. 

“Do we have a smarty pants over here?” Sam blushed, turning away from them. The boys around him laughed, watching as he puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. “Aw, he’s bashful.” 

“M’not!” Sam mutters, and leans his shoulder into David, tight of holding his body up. 

“Kitty’s so cute!” Paul got up, walking past with a finger wiggling under Sam’s chin. Sam ducked away, though in his haste to escape Paul’s fingers, he pressed himself closer to David. The bleach blond smirked, wrapping his hand behind Sam’s neck and shoulder to keep him there. Sam cursed, squeezing his eyes shut as he tensed against David. He should have been paying attention, but instead he tried to hide with his head on David’s shoulder. Great. Now he was being held by the man. He tried to sit up, but David’s hand wasn’t budging. Sam wasn’t scared of what they would do if he tried to physically get himself away, well, sort of. He sort of was, but that wasn’t the point. The point was...Sam couldn’t think of a good point, all he knew was that he was scared but also not scared. More excited but he felt like he shouldn’t be excited. You know? 

“Relax kitten, you’re so tense.” David smirked, rubbing his gloved fingers over the side of Sam’s neck. Goosebumps ripped down Sam’s body. He really liked that. 

“Mean.” Sam muttered, mouth hidden behind the collar of Dwayne’s jacket. He relaxed into David though, and let the man rub his neck. It was so soothing. Sam knew he was very close to being over the edge, to just dropping off into no man’s land and letting go. Sam took David’s coat into his hands, holding onto it with a grip so tight you would think David was his only connection to the world. 

“Go ahead and let go,” David’s voice was low, the sound vibrating in his chest. Sam snapped his eyes open, frowning at David’s words. He knew? What the fuck? No. Sam pushed himself up and away from David he got dizzy. “Whoa.” 

“No!” Sam pulled away from David’s hands. The jacket felt bigger than ever, Sam was practically swimming in it. His fingers poked out of the sleeves, as he crossed his arms protectively over his chest. “No! Don’t touch!” 

“Kitten,” 

Sam flushed with anger and embarrassment. “That’s not my name! You can’t call me that!” Sam yelped when David moved too fast, his hands snagging his arms to pull him closer into his chest. Sam fell forward, David’s legs framing his body. The grip was tight, but didn’t hurt. However, with Sam’s mind regressing faster and faster, it was more scary than painful. Tears pooled in his eyes as David held him close. Sam’s refused to look at him, or any of the others for that matter, as he heard David start to speak. 

“Sam.” His name sounded odd coming from them after they referred to him as Kitten. It was very quiet, the fire crackling loudly as the waves to the right crashed against the sand. “Samuel. That’s enough.” Sam shrinked into David, not liking the tone of voice. “It’s okay, Sam. I promise.” Sam shook his head, eyes on the ground. “No? Why is it not okay?” 

“It’s bad.” Sam’s voice was shaky, and small. His hands shook as he held onto the thick fabric at David’s shoulders. “You know.” 

“I know?” David laughed, pulling Sam into him more so he could be enveloped in a sort of embrace. “Yes, I know Kitten.” He smirked as Sam blushed, his attraction to the pet name evident. “You like it when we call you Kitten?” Sam hummed, nodding his head faintly. 

“I knew it!” Paul snickered, hitting Marko in the arm. The other blond just rolled his eyes with a smirk, eyes returning to burn holes into Sam’s soul. 

“See? Everythings okay.” 

“No it’s not! No!” Sam shook his head, leaning heavily on David. 

“Why not little one.” Dwayne asked, eyes narrowing as confusion took over the other’s faces. 

“Michael! Michael will find out! I’m not supposed to be little! I can’t!” Sam’s tears started up again, hot on his skin as he turned away from them. 

“Michael.” David looked a little confused before recognition fell over him. “You’re brother.” Sam nodded, and let himself be pulled into David’s lap. The man was cold, a nice contrast from the hot fire. “What happened Kitten?” It wasn’t really framed as a question, more of a demand to know. Sam tensed, memories flashing in his young mind.

“He found out.” 

“What did he find out?” 

“That I like boys.” Sam’s tone was soft, childish in it’s hesitation. Sam started to play with the star shaped pin clipped to David’s coat. 

“He doesn’t like that?” Paul asked, expression dark. 

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know. He wasn’t angry about that...just...just me like this.” 

David wiped away some of Sam’s tears, streaks on his puffed cheeks. “He doesn’t like that you’re little?” A nod, “How old are you now Kitten?” 

Sam wiggled for a moment, “Mmm seven!” 

“Seven?” Paul parroted, eyes wide. 

“No,” Sam shook his head, a grin on his face. “I just like the number seven.” The mood shifted to a lighter tone after that, and Sam found himself enjoying his time with them. David kept him close, letting Sam play with his shiny pin. Paul usually spent time making Sam laugh, while Marko made fun of Paul (which in turn made Sam laugh), and Dwayne was content watching Sam while sitting beside David. The two older brothers were having a silent conversation which each other as they watched Paul and Marko be stupid, making Sam happy. 

“Kitten,” Sam turned to look at David. “Dwayne’s gunna take you home okay? It’s pretty late.” 

“But what about my mom?” Sam asked, eyebrows drawn in worry. 

“It’s taken care of.” 

“You sure?”

“Yes, now get up.” David patted Sam’s bum, and Sam stood. “Give me a hug.” Sam hesitated before wrapping his arms around David’s head. Sam blushed when David placed a kiss to his neck, right near his pulse. Sam’s face was still red when they pulled apart, making David smirk. “Say bye to Paul and Marko.” 

“Kay.” Sam mumbled, getting repeats of David’s goodbye with the other two blonds. Paul was a little handsy, but Marko was more sensual. Sam rushed to Dwayne, who was smirking down at him, before leading him to the bikes. The ride to the house wasn’t too bad, if a little long. However, Sam found himself enjoying how fast they were going. They pulled up to the house, and Sam fell quiet when he saw his mom waiting up for him, sitting on the porch. 

Dwayne got off, helping Sam who was a little weak from the vibrations of the bike. Lucy came over, face pulled tight into a frown. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!” Lucy took Sam’s arm, “Max said you were with his boys, but you’ve been gone so long!” 

“Mrs. Emerson,” Dwayne’s voice was smooth, calming as he smiled at her. She turned to him, eyes wide at his shirtless appearance. “I apologize for having your son back so late. It was never our intention. We just got to talking and hanging out, and well...you know how the night flies when you’re having fun.” Dwayne charmed Sam’s mother, within just a few minutes she was laughing and shaking Dwayne’s hand. Sam watched, unsure if his mother was still angry at him. 

“It’s okay, I know I can be a bit of a mother hen...thank you, Dwayne. It was very nice to meet one of Max’s boys.” Sam tried to not show his surprise. Max’s boys? Max was their dad? Huh. He would never have guessed. But he did see Marko and Paul in the store, and they did follow him out. 

“Okay, inside Sam. C’mon.” Lucy said after Dwayne left. “Did you have fun?” Sam nodded, not trusting his voice while he was still somewhat regressed. He was coming out of it, but slowly. “Good, now go to bed. It's too late for you to be up.” Sam didn’t have to be told twice as he rushed to his room. He shut the door behind him, Nanook lifting his head from the bed. He sniffed around Sam before grumbling, and that was when Sam saw he still had Dwayne’s jacket. Oh dear. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is something new, a little idea I had.   
> I love Sam with the boys, and I also don't mind a little Michael bashing here and there.   
> If the BDSM stuff is off or isn't portrayed right please let me know. I've never been in a relationship like that, but I've read a lot so I have a somewhat grey area to go on.   
> Thank you for reading and please leave comments and reviews!


End file.
